The Amnesia of Kyon
by McSlendy
Summary: After Haruhi unexpectedly loses her temper at seeing Kyon walk Yuki home, she unintentionally alters reality into another that makes Kyon have no recollection of who he is or who everyone else are. Even worse, her powers are somehow unable to revert the change, and the others don't know how to deal with the problem. Will the SOS Brigade fix this? Or will they fail? HIATUS.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:

I do not own anyone or anything associated with the Haruhi Suzumiya Series or whatever I'm going to include here.  
I'm just writing this down for my personal entertainment as well as for others.

* * *

I groaned faintly as I stirred from my sleep.

The first thing I felt for the morning was the incessant, painful throbbing in my head. Nah, that was an understatement - My head was _pounding_. _This is an awfully good thing to feel first thing in the morning._ The second thing I felt was the dryness of my throat. Drinking a glass of cold water seemed to be a really good thing to do now. And the third thing I felt? It was the strain from the bandages wrapped too tightly around my forehead.

_Wait... bandages?_

I instantly lose the light air-headedness from my rest, and bolted up into a sitting position. I am now alert - but I am also confused. Confused, because I had no clue where I was, nor had any idea why I was in a bed, and why I had bandages wrapped around my still hurting head. Looking around, it appears that I am in a room, whose walls are a pale white. It is modestly furnished and remarkably clean, as if everything inside was sterilized thoroughly.

Hmm, sterilized. Sterilized was a familiar word belonging to a familiar place. _I guess I'm in a hospital or something._

I try to get out of bed, but found myself too weak to even move my legs. My toes were an exception though, and under the sheets I can feel them wriggling to my issued variety of different commands. I look down on myself while I was at it. I didn't know what it was made out of, but I was wearing a rather snug, short sleeved white shirt that somehow I barely felt while I was getting my bearings from waking up five minutes ago. My confusion doubles.

But I didn't let myself linger on it.

I looked back at the room. Now that my vision was clearer and I was more attentive, I reasoned I wouldn't hurt my head even more by having another visual sweep of the place. On a wall a clock was hung, and like the room's furniture, it too was modest. The hands, plain black in colour, pointed to three seperate directions. The big hand pointed at the number six. The small hand pointed at nine. The thinnest hand kept ticking as it moved per second.

9:30:45. That's what the clock read. I found comfort in at least knowing what the time was, but...

Focusing on the clock and its movements proved to be a mistake. The annoying ticking from the second hand, the only sound in the room other than my breathing, was making my head feel twice as worse. I return to faintly groaning as my right hand immediately clutches the spot where my pain was the strongest. _It hurts like Hell so much._ I wanted to ease my suffering by massaging the area. So I do so at once without any further thoughts.

Again, my actions were proven wrong. _Argh, that hurt!_

I grunted and clenched my teeth in response to the world of hurt I threw myself in. I know I massaged myself as gently as I could, but to be honest and to justify my error, I didn't know how detrimental to my health my massage would be until I felt my fingers barely touching my forehead. Even at my gentlest, that hurt. I quickly re-evaluated my course of action, not wanting to perform another mistake that would give me more pain.

I then obliged to follow it.

I called out for help as best I could, my voice incredibly deep and hoarse. I was sure I wasn't heard; judging by the silence - no footsteps of any kind came near the door. I tried again, because I desperately needed some water and answers about my questions of where I am. I was alone, and frankly, I was scared. But not yet lost hope. I knew what I needed to do. I had to make my voice louder. I try again - third time's a charm, if I remembered correctly...

And speaking about remembering, what did I do last night that ended up with me waking up in here?

It was then when I found myself at a loss. When I tried to think about it, nothing came up in my mind. It was like as if everything I knew about almost anything was erased without any traces, not even memories. A cold, sudden chill ran down my spine. I think I ticked off someone really important I shouldn't have, but I shrugged the thought off. There was currently no way that anyone would have a hand in this, regardless of what he or she acted like to me.

I couldn't even remember my own name. A grimace was on my face as I began to realize something.

_I'm an amnesiac._


	2. Chapter I

Well, this is a great start to a great morning. Let me summarise why it is.

First, I wake up in a hospital whose name and location I don't know, second, my head is hurting everywhere and the bandages wrapped around it aren't helping, and third, I just found out that I barely remember anything about myself and nearly everything else as well. Did I also mention how hurt my head felt like right now? Argh, damn you, clock! Damn you and your annoying ticking! Why won't you just shut up and leave me in peace?!

Actually... I don't think it's the ticking that's making my head spin. Sorry clock, I just couldn't help myself.

Perhaps it was the fact I managed to realize I'm an amnesiac in a relatively short time without panicking?

Maybe that was it. Usually, people who have amnesia would be confused as heck at themselves and everything around them, but really, I'm not. (I didn't count my earlier confusion.) Had my old self grown accustomed to oddities like this, that even if he was in an amnesiac state, he wouldn't even go hectic at what had happened to himself after finding out? Or least act shocked? _Yep, I think so, me._ Man, what kind of life did I have before I lost it?

Whatever happened to me, it must have been painful to watch. I feel like I rolled down a hill. My poor legs...

Oh yes, I'm still thirsty by the way. By now, I'm too tired and weak to call for help for the fourth time. I'd rather conserve my energy, and figuring if nobody would bother to check up on me, I might as well get back to sleep with a parched throat. I sigh in annoyance as I carefully let myself get back to my sleeping position. For now, other than my thirst, I had no fears or worries... but I was pretty sure things weren't going to stay that way soon enough.

But for some reason though, no matter how much I tried ignoring the clock and getting back to sleep, I couldn't.

Call it a gut feeling, but something told me the next few hours were going to be discomforting for me.

I had no idea why.

* * *

Haruhi Suzumiya was not one for waiting.

Both Itsuki Koizumi and Mikuru Asashina could not help but follow her movements as she paced the corridor they were waiting in. Yuki Nagato, if she were to have less control over herself, would have done the same thing, but she restrained herself to following her Brigade chief's progress by using her sharp hearing whilst focusing on reading a newspaper that was left behind on her seat. Koizumi remained silent. Mikuru was barely whimpering.

The occasional huff, sometimes of impatience or half-concealed sadness, escaped from the brunette's mouth each time she stopped in her tracks, her thoughts straying from her underling's current well-being, to the day when she saw him walk his fellow brigade member to her home. And oddly as it sounded, Haruhi could not remember what happened after she saw them walking together - the next thing she knew, she was at her house in her room.

Across the bench where most of the SOS Brigade sat, there sat Kyon's family. His sister looked confused as she faintly got a grasp of the situation before her. She had been told about what happened, but she never knew how serious the situation was. Her mother was waiting for the nurse to come, her downcast eyes staring at her feet. Between them was her father, who looked very guilt-ridden, as if the entire problem at hand was his fault...

To Haruhi, it was: He should have raised his son to be less accident-prone. But it was too late for such things.

The air was tense. Since that day, it had been like that. No words were exchanged between them; no words were needed to be exchanged. Why though, everyone never really put that much thought into it. They felt better off not talking to each other. It was like as if a barrier had been placed between the two groups, only that it was invisible and had the ability to kill off anyone's will to start up a friendly or comforting conversation at the least.

Without warning, someone suddenly spoke.

"Excuse me, Haruhi. Can I have a word?"

It was Koizumi.

His calm, yet noticeably saddened voice seemingly echoed in the corridor. The brown-haired family glanced briefly at his direction, before they returned their gazes to where they previously were. Nagato stopped reading the paper, then both she and Asashina looked at the half-smiling teenager and their brigade chief, who obviously reacted less than pleased from being diverted from her pacing by spinning on the spot to face him, a scowl on her face.

"Okay, but this better be good!" She snapped.

It looks could kill, the Esper would have dropped dead the moment he seen the look on her face. But instead of dying immediately however, he could only sweat-drop and nod nervously at his brigade leader, his half-smile almost close to breaking point. He led the way to wherever they were going to talk, their footsteps also seemingly echoing in the corridor. They rounded the corner and disappeared from sight, leaving the others to their own devices.

Once again, everything fell silent.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Hey readers. Bad news._

_I think I'm losing my will to continue writing fanfics here. For some reason I just lost the drive to. Truth be told I was really excited when I began to post my fanfics here and there, then suddenly... I don't know. I guess it's Writer's Block - it's such a pain in the ass, isn't it? You guessed it - it'll take me time to get re-used to continuing everything, so expect to see long bouts of inactivity coming from me._

_And this explains why this chapter ended abruptly on a cliffhanger. Sorry everyone._


	3. Chapter II

Koizumi stood alone on the roof of the hospital, looking at the pale cloudy grey sky, his eyes showing shame.

It was beginning to rain, but his sagged shoulders indicated he didn't care if he'd get wet. He had a lot on his mind due to his talk with Haruhi, as because despite all the odds he had calculated and manipulated to his favor, it went downhill without much of a warning. As the first droplets of rain pelted his troubled face, he could not help but mentally berate himself for his failure. How could a simple reminder about Kyon's welfare change everything?

Haruhi was long gone, but the Esper didn't mind. Like his Brigade Chief, he too wanted to be left alone; but not for the same reasons. One difference was that he stopped waiting for his allies to appear, and another was that he was starting to weaken the barrier of the Closed Space that had appeared seconds after his friend left. It's size was growing slowly. But knowing that it was critical to destroy the Shinjins as soon as possible, he concentrated.

In the meanwhile, he could only hope that Haruhi will cool off on her own accord. Or at least better, that either Mikuru or Nagato would calm her down in his place. The teenage highschooler was already stressed out enough worrying about the consequences his actions had brought into the unsuspecting world; after all, she was able to subconsciously re-write reality... but then again, how could that explain his friend's coma, aside from the obvious?

No, now was not the time to think about it. Koizumi had a job to do first. And a Hell of a job it would be.

* * *

I'm on edge. The clock's ticking has long since annoyed me, but it isn't the main focus of my current anxiety.

It was about what was going to come through the door.

At first, I thought I was hearing things because of my exhaustion, but it turned out that it wasn't the case. In the corridor outside, I can hear voices - and one of them was particularly loud and girlish. I think some people were having an argument, or maybe a group discussion that was rapidly failing to keep quiet. Either way, whatever the heck was going on, the people were getting louder (or closer, I wasn't so sure of it) and were making my head spin.

God, what I wouldn't do to take some painkillers right now.

Then the doorknob began to turn. And then it abruptly stopped. Then turned again. And stopped again. All the while, the people's voices were getting louder in volume. I badly wanted to block all of them out, but in the unfairly weakened state I was, all I could do was cover my ears and hope they would go away. But my curiosity got the better of me when I couldn't help but catch snippets of whatever they were talking about outside in spite of myself.

_"Miss, please! You can't see the patient without the doctor's expressed permission! It's not allowed!"_

_"I DON'T CARE! AS CHIEF OF THE SOS BRIGADE, I DEMAND TO SEE MY BRIGADE MEMBER!"_

SOS Brigade? What the hell is that? A social club of sorts? Oh nevermind, I don't even want to know just yet. I've suffered enough already today, and besides, I don't think I can handle knowing more new things while I'm still feeling not up to it. I probably might die of surprise or shock if I learn too much. Or both. And that loud girl also said 'Brigade Member'. Did that mean what I thought it meant? If so, then I'm certain the old me was a part of her group...

Whatever it was about. I can't help but think it has something to do about saving the souls of people. Am I wrong?

Then the door suddenly slammed open, revealing a girl in school uniform whose look on her face mirrored my own.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Yo. Here's another chapter of the story. I know that it's short though; I'm not really in the mood for continuing any of my fanfics, but as you can see here I made an exception for this fic for reasons I don't want to tell any of you. Then again, I could, but nah. That said, I hope you guys will enjoy reading this chapter, irregardless of what you feel towards it. __  
_

_Again, I'm sorry for ending this chapter on another freaking cliffhanger. I can't help but do it._

_Thanks to everyone who viewed, reviewed, favorited, and followed this fanfic so far. I just wanted to show my appreciation, so uh, thanks again._


	4. Chapter III

I haven't got a clue on which was more surprising: That a beautiful girl who apparently knows who I was came by to my room to see me, or that my mind was able to withstand the instant change in my environment - although I had a feeling I was going to suffer headaches over thinking things later. Regardless, I continue to remain surprised at this turn of events, though it helped my head a bit that I heard them coming earlier._ SOS Brigade Chief, huh?_

"K-Kyon?"

Her voice was tentative and her face was beginning to show that she was having second thoughts about bursting into my room. I continued to stare back at her, my alarm wearing away, wondering whether if she had mistaken me for someone else and was double-checking. Besides, the name 'Kyon' - or was it a nickname? - sounded silly, and if the old me was indeed called that on a regular basis before, then I don't want to know how I used to live with it.

She took another step closer, continuing to verify if I was the person she was yelling to see for earlier, then winced when I didn't respond to her in time, seemingly creeped out by my silence and my unsure staring at her. I tilt my head slightly, trying to get a better look at her, then happened to see a nurse behind her as well as two more girls wearing the same uniform the mysterious brunette had. They're all pretty. But good looks aren't what I need now.

I returned my focus to the girl, thinking of what to say to her. She's hesitant, almost afraid; I am too. She is a stranger to me when you look at things my way of course, and that much was true for her case towards me. I probably should stop thinking about that, lest my mind cannot handle anymore of the details, and continue on the matter at hand. And so, I open my dry mouth, to deliver the most thoughtful and deepest greeting I ever gave:

"Good morning."

I don't know for sure why I said that of all the things I could've said, but what else could I have said? That I was fine, and all will be well? That I had all of my memories back and that I'd make sure I wouldn't make the same mistake of suffering amnesia ever again, whatever I did to suffer it? That I'd try to be a better person than I was before, even if I had barely enough clues to piece together of who I really was before? _I'm still amnesiatic, damn it!_

And I didn't want to come across as a smartass to everyone present by saying, 'Hey, I'm an amnesiac and I think you know me like the back of your hand?', nor did I want to come across as an insensitive 'jerk' by saying, 'Hey there. Who are you?'. I mean, just from one look at her I can tell she's depressed at seeing 'Kyon' - me - in a state like this. And I could tell everyone else felt the same way. But seeing her like that... it made me feel bad inside.

_Even though I don't know or used to know this girl at all._

I guess it was my best bet to say something neutral and hopefully pleasant, given the circumstances. I take another glance at the door in the meanwhile, only to see the calmest girl among them staring at me with a look of worry. _At what I had said? It looks like it._ Beside the girl, there was whimpering from her friend; the taller girl looks very much a princess, due to her shapely features and beauty. I couldn't shrug off the feeling that she is one.

_Enough at looking at her like that. I know she's very pretty, but concentrate, me. Concentrate._

I turn my attention back to the loud girl who's now stone-silent. She looked like she was struggling to find the right words to say to me, or was probably trying to sort out how to express herself after finally seeing me awake and kicking... wait, wrong word there. _Stupid of me to already forget that I can barely move my legs._ But judging by the shock that everyone aside from the calm girl showed on their faces, they probably hadn't expected me to be.

_So that meant... I was comatose until recently?_

It occurred too late to me that my greetings to the girl had some effect on her - my earlier observation of her proved that she was indeed trying to express herself. Because of that, the thought that I had just realized above was lost to the annals of my mind. Her delicate hands turned into menacing fists, and I reflexively gulp in response. The saddened look on her face turned into that of a furious one. The change in mood was swift, and I was stunned.

And by the way, take a guess at what the effects on her were like. I'll give you a really informative hint. They weren't at all positive in any sense I could have thought about then because of the rather short time constraint owing to how quick things changed around me at what I've said. The effects on her were either metamorphic, literal, mental, or a mix of all three, so far at what I've noticed. But you take your pick. I won't hold it against you.

Unless, of course, you count marching furiously towards me and shaking me madly while ranting as positive.

Then I _will_ hold it against you.

"Good morning? _Good morning?! _Kyon, you idiot! You finally wake up from a month-long coma, and all what you can say to me is just a simple, _normal_ good morning?! Why, I never-"

When you're being shaken by someone, depending on the force they apply on you, your body moves accordingly. As it turned out to my unsurprise _(What is it with this hyperactive girl having super-strength suddenly?)_, her shaking me was also making my head feel like a living Hell - her ranting at me was not helping too. At this point I was too immersed in wallowing in my pain to really pay any attention to whatever this angry girl was saying to me next.

"... and if you think you're getting off the hook for saying such a thing to your extremely worried Brigade Chief, then you have another thing coming, you stupid, stupid Kyon!"

Yeah, I'm still trying and failing to wrap my head around what ever she had just said. _Damn, she's strong!_

If there had been a cue for me to react to that, then I somehow missed it. As a result, the girl who just nearly brought me close to death by extreme pain fell silent again, looking at me as if she was absolutely refusing to believe in something. Her look of hurt, betrayal, guilt _(Guilt? Why guilt? She didn't do anything bad to me, did she?),_ and denial spoke magnitudes to my senses. I knew I was compelled to say something - but what should I say?

"So... you really are gone, huh, Kyon?"

Tears were in her eyes when she said that out of the blue. Her words struck a chord in my heart. I suddenly had the urge to look away from her, like I was guilty of a crime I committed but had forgotten that I did in the first place, trying my hardest to remain looking at her. But her sadness... it was contagious. Since when did I feel depressed? I almost immediately think of an adequate, if not perfect response, in order to make her feel at least better than me.

Before I could even start, she unexpectedly broke into slow sobbing, and then ran away from everyone crying.

"Haruhi, wait!"

The tall girl called out while running after her. The room fell into awkward silence once more.

_Her name is Haruhi, eh?_ That name... it would fit an energetic girl, I thought. Not the crying girl I saw-

Then I realized something I shouldn't have that moment; this 'Haruhi' had a thing for 'Kyon'. But the 'Kyon' she knew and saw before her was entirely gone - to her, I was a stranger wearing an all-too familiar face. I had hurt her deeply without even meaning to, by not even doing what she expected from the old me would do, whatever it would have been. She called me her 'Brigade Member'... but I had a feeling the old me and her must've been close.

Or, closer than I thought, seeing as she had left the room in an emotionally broken state, followed by her friend.

"Haruhi Suzumiya is in a state of deep denial due to your amnesia. There is no need for you to worry, however."

What an understatement. Seriously, but no offense: _What an understatement._

I knew the sudden voice belonged to the emotionless-looking girl, because her voice exactly matched her looks the last time I willed to remember. Her cold, yet comforting - or were they actually supposed to be cold _and_ comforting? - words did not even put me in a sense of security or reassurance, but only lobbed me towards a sense of brooding and... rage towards myself. _How could I not feel bad at emotionally hurting a girl who knew me unintentionally?!_

That set my mood for the rest of the day. When the nurse, whom I didn't look at, finally asked if I needed anything, I simply muttered a melancholic 'Water'. She bowed and as per my half-hearted request quickly went out of the room to get what I wanted, giving me an unspoken vibe that she left me in the care of the other girl in my vicinity. Why though, I had no idea. Why get me something first than get her betters or superiors in here?

I'd rather be with a doctor checking up on me... and I also didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

The unwanted, unexpected, unnerving image of the crying, sobbing Haruhi was then forever burned into my mind.

And my gut feeling just told me that things were only starting to get _worse._

Damn it. Damn it all.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_I'm back, but not for long. Maybe._

_I know that this chapter's still awfully short, but then again, I've been put into a melancholic mood by the very chapter I just posted, so I guess that's a good enough reason. Anyways, this was quite a heavy task for me - I was trying to capture the conflict of emotions Haruhi would be likely to have if Kyon did get amnesia due to reasons currently unknown. _

_Looks like I did a good job at it. Or not. Problem is with being an author of a fanfic, you intrinsically believe that your own piece of work is really good, and that a lot of people will love it, but basically, you can't see fault in them. That's what reviews, constructive criticisms, and flames are there for. Also, favorites and follows. Simply speaking, that's why authors like me are on FanFiction. Tis' a site for such, and I love it as well as dislike it at the same time. Why? I won't tell._

_Now that the 'reactions' chapter is over with, I apologize to the supportive readers who got pissed by my shit-slow updating and stuff thingamajigyness. So, I'm so sorry for being a dick. I'm not naming names, but it's nice to know that you and I still care about this fic. I am still lazy as hell, so as an in-advance warning, the story might get updated sometime in the FAR future. Or maybe not._

_Anyways, probably more chapters yet to come. I've yet to make a chapter focusing on Yuki and Kyon talking reluctantly (in Kyon's case), or Koizumi getting overwhelmed by the Shinjins/Blue Giants/Celestials in Haruhi's Closed Space. Either one of the two, or Kyon then re-knowing and re-meeting his used-to-be-ever-not-there parents and lil' sis in the next chapter. But who the hell knows? I probably might go for something else other than the three scenarios I proposed._

_Ah, indecisiveness. I hate you so fucking much._

_Until next time, readers._

_And by the way, if I'm using too strong language, go ahead and tell me. I'll tone it down as much as I can._


	5. Chapter IV

The silence of my room, aside from the ticking, is becoming a calming influence on my mind, but I suppose I shouldn't rely on it as much as I want to now, after what had happened earlier. Man. I thought today would be mostly uneventful aside from the doctors checking up on me after I've finally woken up, but boy, was I so wrong. I never want to experience something like that ever again. It was too... _taxing_ for both my body and my mind.

I'm still in my melancholic mood, but this time I'm lying on my bed, staring at the white ceiling. I'm also stressed out, by the way, so I wasn't in a mood for a friendly conversation with the girl who was left by the nurse to watch over me. Across the room, there she sat on a chair, staring at me unrelentingly, and other than that, doing practically nothing. I found it easy to think nothing of her - she was eerily quiet. I continued to think about... well...

Anything that could get my mind off that Haruhi girl.

I thought about her companions instead, thinking about why they were with her and how they had gotten to be friends with her. The girl with me seemed to be the bookish type; her appearance and the way her hands were positioned on her lap somehow gave me that feel, and as for the other girl, I'm still wondering if she really was a princess from another country or something. If she wasn't, then I suspect that she is an angel from Heaven.

Then there's a knock on the door that I believed was left open. My thoughts scatter. _Since when was it closed?_

It opens, revealing the nurse that I hadn't paid much attention to before. She had brown hair, tied gently into a bun, and the name tag on her white uniform told me that her name was 'Mori'. She was carrying a tray, on it a full pitcher of water - oh, thank God - and several plastic cups. She approached and set the tray on a table, handing me a cup. I accepted it slowly, getting accustomed to the light weight, then nodded gratefully to the dutiful nurse.

I bring it to my lips, drinking its contents in small gulps. Nearly coughing shortly, I put it down and thanked Mori.

But I don't feel any better afterwards.

She nods, and says something about getting a doctor to see me. Well, about time. Bowing slightly, like she did before, she then went out of my room, leaving me alone with the girl again. Once the door was closed, I discreetly glance at her, but the results were the same from the time I looked at her earlier: She's still staring at me with those pretty yellow eyes of hers. But it was getting creepy to say the least. _Heck, I can't even hear her breathing._

As if sensing my growing unease, she stops staring at me, and pulls a book from her bag, then began to read it.

I can tell that she's still watching me though. _Somehow._

I was about to look away, but her book's cover piqued my interest. The title on it read, "The Fall of Hyperion". It sounds promising and looks like a good read, but then again, I can't judge a book by its cover. No one can. But from what I could judge however, is that its genre belonged to science fiction. I think I got the part about this girl being into books right. And from what I could see, she's also very knowledgeable, insightful, and geeky._ And cute_.

_Wait a minute... Did I really think of her as cute?_

"Hey there."

It took me a moment to realize that the new voice I heard came from my mouth. I sounded a bit different from before, because of what I drank, and I was very surprised at the fact that I just initiated an unintended casual conversation with her in the first place. The old me probably used to have the same thing going on; that sometimes, his tongue would act on its own carelessly and that he'd have to deal with the consequences of it as a by-product.

I guess some things will never change... _even if I am an amnesiac now._

"Yes?"

_Oh yeah, I still have to talk to her._ Time to liven up the place with idle chat, but while I'm working my mind up to find a good subject to talk about, I can't help but feel criminal for disturbing her from her reading; she looked really cute back then, despite her emotionlessness. She automatically bookmarks the page where she had reached, closes her book, then gives me her full attention. _Too late to back out of this now._ _Might as well give this a shot._

"We haven't been re-introduced properly yet, have we, Ms...?"

* * *

In all my years serving in the military, I've always thought I could handle anything perfectly because of my training.

But not something like this. The armed forces can never prepare you for something like this.

All I can tell you about myself right now is that I'm the father of an amnesiac teenager, and that I feel I am as much to blame for his condition, even if I hadn't been directly involved with that incident in the first place. My name isn't that important, as far I give a damn, in case you're going to ask me about it. For now, call me whatever you want; I won't care, at least until my amnesiac son is back to my family again. That'll only be then I'll give you my name.

And I suppose you're wondering what I'm feeling. I can plainly say to you that I feel like Hell, and as much as that, guilty. Despite what my dearly beloved wife said to me a month ago, I can't help but put the blame of it all on myself - to be honest, I've never been much of a good father to him, and I've rarely been in his life. You could say that this kind of thinking is wrong. But this is how I am coping with current events. The guilt's helping me stay strong.

I thought back to the times were things were much more simpler and peaceful.

My boy, when he was little and still in kindergarten, had believed in stupid things, and I didn't want him to suffer what other people had to endure later in his life. Believing in such things that most people didn't believe in automatically made you a likely target for bullying, as my personal experience can attest to. I wasn't actually bullied, per se, but I've seen people getting bullied for their beliefs throughout my life. But I hated to break his innocence.

So I was always quick to correct him when he talks of his beliefs in things that don't exist whenever I was around.

His stubbornness in refusing to stop believe in such things had always baffled me, but I guessed back then that I shouldn't have been surprised - he was my kid after all, and he had inherited my own stubbornness and my own determination and his mother's hope and faith. It was always nice to see a bit of yourself in your own children, even if that part of them tended to bite you in the ass when you least expect it. It would take you years back, I reckon.

As the years passed by and he grew older and wiser, not to mention perceptive and more eloquent in his writing, I thought it was fortunate for me to see and hear my boy talk less of such things each time I returned home, and I thought right. The distant influence I had on him must have changed him for the best; and so I returned back to caring for him from the sidelines, my wife not entirely happy about me not bridging gaps between me and him.

Then something happened to him one day; no longer was he the determined, hopeful boy I thought I knew.

Before that point in his life occurred, his life was steadily becoming better according to my standards. His education was great - all that effort he put into studying and going to cram school had paid off, and his grades were top notch enough to make even the stoniest-faced parents smile. He even had a 'girlfriend' too - well, he always quick to deny that fact and I teased him for it - named Sasaki, a girl who I knew was the daughter of a good, old friend of mine.

Now that I mentioned it, I should call him up and hang out with him sometime, long after this amnesia business is dealt with. It's been far too long since I've last seen of that guy and his lovable wife. Heck, I could even reintroduce my kid to their daughter, and I could even pull a few strings to make them get married. Ah, I'm thinking ahead of myself. I actually don't want to have grandchildren yet, but my wife on the other hand, well, she's determined to.

Though I would have used the term 'romantic' loosely here to describe their relationship, it was anything but romantic, as after a while spending time in each other's presences, my son had changed into a different person - he had become pessimistic and less receptive to his own beliefs - and for a long period of time it had troubled me and my wife to see him like that. The saying, 'Be careful of what you wish for', came into mind. We both shrugged it off.

Luckily, his little sister didn't notice anything new about her brother back then. She remained as cheerful as ever.

I got what I wanted in the end, though; he matured into the person I wanted him to be, and I supposed I should have been happy for him in a way. But there was something about his new mannerisms that even I couldn't put a finger on. It was like he wanted to be left alone, and just wanted to continue on with his life without a lot of interaction with the world and the people around him. It almost felt like he gave up on everything he believed in.

And then, to add insult to his parents' confusion and surprise, he suddenly wanted to switch schools without warning. We let him, because he had become so responsible. He chose a school which I could tell wasn't really that regarded well in the academic field, called North High, which was the farthest school from the old school he used to go into with Sasaki if I remembered right. I didn't have any problems with that. His mother, oddly, didn't too.

We did have a problem with his sudden drop in grades and new slacker-ish attitude towards studying, though.

Call us selfish, but hey, we're still his parents, and we care for him in our own, unique ways.

Hah, would you look at me, reminiscing about old memories when I'm right in front of the door of my son's room.

We've just been told that he just woken up from his coma. My lovely wife gives me an encouraging nod when I look over to her, and my little daughter hugs my leg tightly as I give her a reassuring smile. We're all excited and scared at the same time to see him, because of obvious reasons. He doesn't know us because of his amnesia. But he will know, and accept us - again - given enough time. I return to look at the door, my eyes trailing to the door knob.

As I will my hand to knock, I hoped that our first contact with him will be a positive effect on his psyche.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Sup. There goes yet another chapter of TAoK. This time I'm not even sure if I did it right... or wrong... but anyways, hope you enjoyed reading it. Maybe I'm at my worst right now. But heck if I know when to call it quits. Also, the guy who's talking right after Kyon asked Nagato a question is Kyon's dad, just in case you already forgot (which I doubt you have) - and for some reason I also let his name be left unknown like Kyon's. __Like Father, Like Son? Bah, whatever._

_Eh, I really don't know anymore, but at least I managed to make him be in the military; I always thought he was a soldier since he isn't actually seen in the series and that he's never mentioned. Meh, I can safely say that Kyon's father in this fic is more or less an OC of mine - but if and when he shows up for real in the series, I'll try to make him be close to his character as I possibly can. Read: That is not a promise._

_That aside, I'm starting to feel that I'm making the fanfic's progress in terms of storyline too slow, and I'm making several characters act almost out of character too. I also feel that I'm slowly going off the rails of where my story is supposed to be going to end up at. Methinks I'm going crazy because of that. Or going really, really sane. What the heck is wrong with me, nowadays? Oh well, my loss, your gain, reader. My loss, your gain. _

_Anyhow, Koizumi and Mikuru will both might be in the next chapter - right after Kyon talks with his family when Nagato leave - looking for Haruhi and dealing with the havoc she'll probably bring together. Or maybe not. Maybe Koizumi's still in the Closed Space, fighting off all of the Shinjins on his own, and Mikuru's failing to find Haruhi?_

_Until next time, readers. Until next time._

_And thanks for taking your time to read this fic. I appreciate that._


	6. Chapter V

Koizumi exited the Closed Space, supported by the battered Tamaru 'brothers' who came to his rescue.

The teenager had nearly exhausted himself to the point of collapse during his fight with the Shinjins. His attacks, though methodical and strong, were barely making any effect on the blue giants, and he soon found himself using his energy to evade their clumsy, but gradually getting accurate counter-attacks. And this was only in the first few minutes he had set foot upon the sealed reality - Koizumi found himself getting rushed from all directions later.

Whatever happened during then was weird, in a way. Fortunately, Koizumi was able to fight them back after careful consideration of their tactics, blocking their attacks and destroying them one at a time by aiming for their necks or heads. But for each Shinjin that died, the remaining ones were spurred into a flying rage, their speed and the destruction they were causing rising at an alarming rate. Until all of a sudden, they grew even stronger and more resilient.

It was only then when Koizumi was launched half-way through the Closed Space did he realize their new-found strength was because of a drop in Haruhi Suzumiya's emotional stability levels. At the same moment he also realised that he needed help, and fast. Before his mind registered it, he grabbed his phone while slowing in his spin, then called whoever ally in the Organization that was free of any assigned duty to help him in his struggle.

That was when Yutaka and Keiichi dropped in and dealt with the rest of them with him in amazing synchronization.

By 'amazing synchronization', Koizumi meant 'luck, sheer will, determination and haphazard coordinated attacks'. Even with two allies assisting him actively against the enemy, the fight was still difficult and the two older Espers had even suffered worrying injuries as combat dragged on, almost worrisome enough to leave temporary effects on their bodies in the real world. However, their combined powers were enough to destroy their erstwhile enemies.

Soon, the Shinjins were all destroyed, and they all decided to leave before they could get trapped inside.

The Esper trio then collapsed on the floor, all of them breathing heavily from their fight. They were still on the roof of the hospital, having entered the sealed reality from there earlier. Their clothes were now soaked by the puddles of rainwater, but they didn't care. Yutaka then automatically helped Koizumi first up to his tired feet, and Keiichi, after a pause, helped himself up. Koizumi's hand instantly shot up to his shoulder, where it stung, and faintly groaned.

Wincing after slightly massaging it, the teenager turned and wordlessly thanked his fellows for their perfectly timed assistance through a curt, respectful bow. Keiichi said nothing but sported a grim smile, and nodded to him as he left the roof, his hands clutching his gut. Yutaka took his time, grunting weakly all the while, limping his way to the door, almost falling twice, and in those instances was caught by the teen before he could get even hurt again.

Yutaka slung an arm over his partner's shoulder, and Keiichi supported each other as they went down the stairs, presumably towards the nearest room in which they could get some well-deserved rest. Koizumi wasn't far behind, but he was checking his phone for any messages the rest of the Organization might've sent him during the time he was out fighting Shinjins with them. So far, there was one message, but it said that he should meet up with Mori.

What for, he had guessed already. It had something to do with Haruhi, and he hoped it wasn't too late to handle.

Bidding the recovering men farewell, Koizumi went towards where the message told him to meet with his associate - a room conveniently close to Kyon's. Surely enough, Mori was there waiting intently for him, but her gaze faltered when she saw the haggard state he was in. He shook her concern off with a gentle wave of his hand, donning his usual smile; these actions told her that he'd live despite the suffering he had to endure for the past few minutes.

"I came as soon as the Shinjins were defeated. Has something serious happened, Mori-san?"

Mori's face then immediately turned into a troubled one and she turned to look at the window. It didn't take his Esper senses to make Koizumi realise that something really big had come up in his absence. But he wondered what it was. Had Haruhi done something unprecedented? Had Yuki been deleted by the Integrated Data Thought Entity or whatever it was? Had Mikuru been forcefully recalled back to her timeplane unexpectedly by her superiors?

"Koizumi-kun, Kyon-kun is awake - Suzumiya-san made contact with him. And there's more..."

* * *

It took Mikuru some time, but finally she had tracked down her runaway Brigade Chief.

Haruhi had locked herself in an empty room that was quite a distance to run from Kyon's. How she had managed that in such a busy Organization-controlled building was a mystery; the Time Traveller found it hard to believe that she hadn't left any trouble in the corridors in her wake. Mikuru had been attempting to persuade Haruhi to open the door, or at the least asked her if she wanted anything, but her muffled crying behind the door showed no sign she heard.

She had inadvertently been put into an awkward situation, standing outside like that and looking every bit as nervous she would be when Haruhi would come to force her into a costume and such. People who passed by Mikuru tried their best not to involve themselves in the scene; emotional scenarios wasn't everyone's forte. Timidly under their passing stares, Mikuru knocked on the door again - but the crying continued. Not much else changed.

As embarrassing and nerve-wracking it was, the Time Traveller needed a distraction to get her mind off the people moving around her, or at most something that could get their attention on her off her. Her wishes were granted in the form of an approaching, tired Koizumi, who looked like he just ran a mile even though he was slowing to walk towards her at a leisurely pace. He wasn't smiling, making Mikuru believe that he had just heard about Kyon.

Koizumi's clothes were soaked all over too - even his hair was plastered close to his face. The spots of rainwater he had left behind in his rush to get to Mikuru nearly caused several people to trip on them, which in turn made them glare at the careless teenager as they passed. If he was in a better mood, he would have apologized for the mess he made, but he wasn't, and instead he opted to glare back at them as he got closer. Mikuru felt intimidated by him.

"Asashina-san? Is Suzumiya-san in there?" He asked upon reaching her, still not in a good mood.

"Yes Koizumi-kun, but she won't open the door!" She answered, feeling worried again as she glanced at the door.

Koizumi paused to think, then he sighed. "We have to leave her be for now. We need to rethink our plans."

The girl looked at him as if he had lost his mind. "Huh?!" Was he serious? Now? "Wait... what about-"

"My associates will watch over her for us, so don't worry." The Esper pulled close, leaning over to whisper:

"But... it appears we have an enemy in our midst."

* * *

By the time Yuki Nagato and I started talking about ourselves, it appeared that another group of people I used to know decided to prematurely end our conversation, just as it was about to get good by unexpectedly knocking on the door. Yuki seemed to know who they were the moment they entered, giving them a slight nod of acknowledgement. I would have acted mildly annoyed or irritated at them if she didn't, and then a quick whisper from my friend told me they were 'Family'.

I wasn't quick enough on the uptake to understand what she meant by that, though.

You could imagine my surprise then, when a little girl whom I did not totally notice before from somewhere beside the two adults of the group (whom I assume are her parents) came rushing towards me and gave me a leap-hug. The air in my lungs were nearly knocked out of my chest as a result after I immediately braced myself and caught her, but then what surprised me next was that not only did I make sure she wasn't hurt, I actually hugged her back!

I didn't know whether if I was supposed to feel weirded out or relieved afterwards.

Her parents followed in their daughter's footsteps, and before I realised it, I was in the middle of a mass hugging. The mother starts sobbing on my shoulder as soon as she put her arms around me and the little girl, and the father managed to wrap his arms around everyone close to him, barring Yuki who mysteriously disappeared from the room. How'd she manage to do that while she was in full view of everyone was a case I'd probably have a hard time cracking later.

My mind took time to process what was going on in the meanwhile. The little girl was saying something about me being more careful next time, calling me by my nickname. The mother was also saying things that I couldn't quite catch. As for the father... let's just say he's taking this like a man. Quietly. Okay, awkward. These people are complete strangers to me but they act as if they knew me their entire lives. Who are they? And in what way are they connected to me?

Unless... Wait. When Yuki-chan told me that they were 'Family', did she mean...?

Comprehension dawned on my face.

* * *

Oh, goddamnit.

I had finally been detected by my enemies, and now I had to escape from deep, unfamiliar territory. Kuyou could only buy me so much time... Ironic, considering that I was a Time Traveller myself... but anyways, I had to get out of here quick. Kyouko's rival Esper faction, aka 'The Organization', was now on high alert because of a certain girl's unexpected but easily detectable presence, and I was the first person they were going to capture if I wasn't going to leg it soon enough. Figures.

I knew it was a bad idea to agree to letting Sasaki visit Kyon today of all days, but I had no choice in the matter, only options; I had to make do with what I had rather than make do with nothing at all, and since because friends and resources were few and far in between in this time-line, I guess I had to do whatever I could to achieve what I wanted. But trust Sasaki to make things harder for me to do because of what she's done now... can't I get it easy for once these days?

If it weren't for the fact that she was my only way to change everything in my time-line, I would have strangled her already and Kyouko too for good measure. But then again, this world will be one 'God' short if I do and finding another one to use and discard in my grand scheme of things was more costlier and time-consuming in the end. Rounding a corner and running straight to an elevator, I let out a relieved sigh as the doors closed and paused to wonder what they were doing.

Kuyou was evidently doing her best to cover my tracks, and she was also using the rest of her powers to cover everyone else's presences to a greater degree, most importantly making Sasaki's a top priority. The Espers that failed to catch me for now proved it. As for Kyouko, she was probably busy trying to convince the one who she believed to be the true 'God' of this world's time-line to leave the building immediately. And failing, most likely. What I wouldn't do to watch her fail.

And speaking of failing... our plan messed up pretty badly. It was supposed to be simple, easy even, but it required a whole lot of resources and impeccable timing. What the plan was about was a different matter altogether. It was mainly all just for manipulating a certain someone to meet my needs, and arguably, to let one of that certain someone's old friends to see him even only for a little while. That old friend was Sasaki, and she was the one responsible for the plan coming apart.

If she only had waited outside the building for few minutes more like what Kyouko told her earlier, I wouldn't be in a jiffy like this. Nor would Kuyou or Kyouko. I guess this was my fault to a lesser extent. I had become too complacent in my dealings with the currently powerless entity, and the entire fiasco that was happening right now was one outcome I overlooked and really hadn't considered to eventually come into play. I have to deal with the consequences of it all later. Time to focus.

The elevator suddenly pulled to a stop. My eyes narrow in response and I growl in frustration - I realized I had trapped myself. Oh, you have got to be kidding me. Today is definitely not my day. Looking back on what I could have done, I shouldn't have went straight to the trap and should've went for the stairwell instead - the Organization owned this building; they could even practically cut off power to this place if that's what it took to stop us from getting to Kyon.

... When I mean 'us', I meant Sasaki. She was the one who actually wanted to see the guy in the first place, after all. Kyouko and I didn't like the idea for our own reasons, but she insisted anyways. And we adapted to it, leading to our current problem at hand. But funny thing is, she never had the slightest desire to see him before the incident, and look at her now: She's as worried like Kyon's friends were for him. Bah, girls. You never know what's going on in their heads...

But, still... Though being worried for someone was a natural and somewhat logical response to someone in a condition, I had a feeling her behaviour was indirectly being affected by the Suzumiya girl - considering her eccentricities, she might have subconsciously wanted Sasaki to go see old her friend for whatever stupid reason her grief-stricken mind had to offer her. I hated to admit it, but I'm impressed that her 'chosen one' still managed to make her feel bad despite his amnesia.

Wait a minute, why am I still thinking about this when I'm about to get my ass caught by these Espers?

Oh, goddamnit.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_... God, I failed in making this chapter remotely good._

_Anyways, I'm gonna be straight to the point - I'm really finding it hard to continue this fic, everything's going out of control, I feel like I'm making a fool of myself by posting this chapter, and basically, everything's going to shit in my point of view. Fuck this all, I just really want to get to the awesome parts of my fic already, but no, I have to follow up with this chapter with another chapter that's hopefully not really goddamn mundane and is actually worth a damn to read and enjoy so that I could get to those aforementioned 'awesome' parts I'm struggling to get to._

_Urgh._

_To be honest I have no freaking clue why I had to add a certain sneering bastard in the fic. Nor why I didn't show Kyon's reaction to meeting his family. Nor why a certain this and a certain that happened. Nor why I made Sasaki want to see Kyon for some reason. Or how the Anti-SOS Brigade managed to sneak into the place without getting detected until Sasaki walked in through the front doors. Or why the rest of the SOS Brigade hadn't got their guards up until recently. Or why they're in the currently unnamed hospital at an early time WHEN THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO BE AT SCHOOL BY NOW!_

_Damn minor/major details and half-forgotten plot points/twists..._

_..._

_And before you ask, I was venting._

_And before you ask again, there will be a new chapter coming up if you mistook the majority of my author's note as a weird goodbye from me or a discontinuation of the fic of some sort. And this time, I will definitely skip how Kyon'll react to meeting this parents. Don't ask me why. I'm just gonna skip to him basking in the joy of knowing he has a loving family once they leave for home. And blah blah blah (something about Yuki), Sasaki sees Kyon tomorrow (maybe), Fujiwara messes with Kyon (possibly), etc etc and random shit like that._

_Until next time, guys, once my goddamn Writer's Really Pissed-Off Block is gone. Or not._


End file.
